Imperialna Marynarka Wojenna
Imperialna Marynarka Wojenna – jedna z głównych sił zbrojnych Imperium Ludzkości. Podobnie jak Gwardia Imperialna reprezentująca Imperium na powierzchni planet, tak Marynarka reprezentuje Imperium w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Bezpośrednio odpowiada za utrzymanie statków kosmicznych, pilnowanie szlaków pomiędzy planetami, wsparcie oraz transport jednostek naziemnych. Organizacja ta działa nie tylko w Imperialnych granicach, ale również poza nimi. Historia thumb|250x250px|Imperialny okręt wojenny Początkowo za czasów Wielkiej Krucjaty Gwardia i Marynarka służyły pod wspólną nazwą Armia Imperialna. Każda krucjata posiadała swój regiment Armii Imperialnej. Dowódca regimentu miał pod swoją komendą siły naziemne oraz elastyczny taktycznie statek flagowy wraz z całością floty. W przypadku utraty statku w Osnowie taki sposób organizacji zapobiegał względnym stratom. W czasie Herezji Horusa pojawiło się parę zdradzieckich kompanii chcących utworzyć własne Imperium w ogniu anarchii (Herezja trwała 7 standardowych lat). Pojawiała się także tendencja wykorzystywania statków kosmicznych z oddziałami desantowymi będącymi w składzie każdej jednostki do ustanawiania tyranii. Konsekwencją takiego stanu rzeczy był rozłam organizacji na Gwardię Imperialną oraz Imperialną Flotę. Sam Imperator wprowadził dekret zakazujący dowodzenia flotą przez oficerów nowo narodzonej Gwardii. Pozostawiając wyznaczanie głównodowodzących kompetencją Imperialnej Floty. Historia fundacji rozpoczyna się wraz z ogłoszeniem najbardziej ambitnego planu militarnego tzw. Wielkiej Krucjaty (800.M30). Jednakowoż przedsięwzięcie to byłoby niewykonalne gdyby nie odkrycie Napędu Osnowy umożliwiającego transport tysięcy Legionistów oraz niezliczonych milionów zwykłych żołnierzy. Pierwsze ze statków były tworzone w faktoriach Terry, później Marsa tudzież Saturna pod okiem Imperatora oraz Mechanicum (wyłącznie dzięki sojuszowi za Marsem podróże były możliwe). Największy rozwój szkutnictwa przypada jednak na moment podbicia Saturnyne Dominion kiedy to najlepsi szkutnicy oraz jedne z najwspanialszych stoczni (Voss, Grulgarod, Lorin, Cypra Mundi konkurują aktualnie z Marsem) dołączyły do wspólnej sprawy zjednoczenia galaktyki. Krucjata widziała wiele konstrukcji statków kosmicznych zarówno nowych jak i odświeżonych. Niektóre ze statków służyły zaledwie miesiąc przed uznaniem za przestarzałe lub niezdatne do użytku, jednak pojawiały się też modele będące do dzisiaj w arsenale Imperium.thumb|250x250px|Dawny znak Imperialnej Marynarki Prowadzone przez wolę Imperatora Pierwsze Floty Ekspedycyjne ruszają w odmęty galaktyki. Każdą z flot poprzedzały tysiące mniejszych jednostek często zarządzanych przez niezależnych przywódców znanych później jako Wolni Handlarze, byli to w dużej mierze władcy królestw Ziemskich zlikwidowanych podczas Wojen o Zjednoczenie (później spotykano także władców światów podbitych podczas WK). Wolnym Handlarzem zostawało się w przypadku ukorzenia przed Imperatorem i złożeniem obietnicy wsparcia ekspedycji (odmowa skutkowała śmiercią). Podstawowym zadaniem tej grupy było badanie przestrzeni poza szlakami głównych Krucjat, towarzyszyły im przy tym własne armie. Po dziesięcioleciach eksploracji nieprzeniknionej pustki kosmosu w skład armii zaczęły wchodzić statki pokonanych wrogów w tym również xenos. Zakazany był im powrót na Terre. Imperator pozbywał się w ten sposób rywali i czynił ich użytecznymi nawet mimo śmierci. Z czasem prowadzenia ekspansji przez Imperium, Flota wzbogaciła się o wiele nowych schematów konstrukcyjnych, jedne były wyrywane z martwych rąk ich strażników inne zaś dobrowolnie oddawane w hołdzie dla Imperatora. Zdobycie tejże wiedzy pozwoliło Adepstus Mechanicus na stworzenie unikalnych i niepowtarzalnych statków takich jak: Terminus Est Typhusa, Mirabilis oraz Phalanx (forteca Imperialnych Pięści). Statki tworzone dla Legionów Kosmicznych Marines były przystosowane do doktryn jakie każdy z nich wyznawał. Święta Flota Określenie Święta Flota zostało nadane przez Eklezjarche w wyniku stwierdzenia iż Imperialna Marynarka Wojenna jest przedłużeniem woli samego Imperatora. Mechanicus też nie ma wątpliwości, że ta organizacja ma w sobie świętą cząstkę. Organizacja Imperium podzielone jest na pięć głównych stref administracyjnych flotylli zwanych Sgementea Majoris. Każdy statek przypisany jest do jednego z Segmentum, naczelnym dowódcą poszczególnych stref jest Wielki Lord Admirał, trzyma on w swym ręku najwyższą władzę. Aktywa każdego Segmentum są nazywane po podziale Imperium, tzn. całkowite aktywa Marynarki Wojennej w Segmentum Solar są znane jako Armada (ang. Battlefleet) Solar i tak dalej. Ogólnie jest pięciu Wielkich Admirałów, każdy z nich dowodzi Armadą Segmentum do którego należy. Mimo, że Admirałowie ci posiadają takie same uprawnienia, przyjęło się iż dowodzenie w Segmentum Solar jest najbardziej prestiżowe i chwalebne. Nie jest rzadkością iż szczęściarz przydzielony do tegoż okręgu zasiada w Senatorum Imperialis jako Wysoki Lord Terry. Wszystkie transporty cywilne jak i militarne są nadzorowane przez dane Segmentum. Wszystkie Segmentum mają swoja Fortecę która stanowi podstawę funkcjonowania floty danego obszaru. Fortece zarządzane są przez wysoko postawionego urzędnika Administratorum zwanego Mistrzem Segmentum, odpowiadającego przed Wielkim Lordem Admirałem. Podział Segmentum Sektory Każde Segmentum podzielone jest na Sektory, w postaci sześcianu o objętości ośmiu milionów sześciennych lat świetlnych. Na Sektor składa się parę Pod-sektorów o wielkości nie większej niż dwadzieścia lat świetlnych (promień). Statki Imperialnej Marynarki podzielone są miedzy Sektorami w grupy operacyjne zwane Armadami. Armada Sektora ma za zadanie chronić przypisanego mu obszaru, zaś nazwa samego zgrupowania pochodzi od nazwy okręgu w którym funkcjonuje tzn. Armada stacjonująca z Sektorze Gothic zwana jest Armadą Gothic, zaś Armada stacjonująca w Sektorze Calixis zwana jest Armadą Calixis. Każdą z Armad Sektorowych dowodzi oficer o randze Lorda Admirała. Pod-sektor Sektory podzielone są na Pod-sektory zawierające od dwóch do ośmiu systemów gwiezdnych o promieniu dziesięciu lat świetlnych (mogą one zawierać więcej systemów). Pod-sektory w fakcie są jednostką podziału Astrograficznego galaktyki (nie jednostką objętości) istnieje ogromna ilość systemów wchodzących w skład Sektora, ale nie wchodzących w skład Pod-sektora. Są one formalnie między działowymi Sektora, składają się na nie dzikie i niezamieszkałe planety oraz liczne mgławice. Armady thumb|250x250px|Armada uwikłana w walkę z siłami ChaosuKażda Armada Sektora ma przypisaną ilość krążowników oraz pancerników w liczbie pomiędzy pięćdziesiąt, a siedemdziesiąt pięć (nie wliczając ogromnych ilości statków patrolowych, transporterów, platform kosmicznych i obiektów obrony planetarnej). Mają przypisane rozmaite zadania począwszy od dostarczania jednostek Gwardii Imperialnej na pole bitwy (dodatkowo wspierając ich działania naziemne) po eskortowanie kupców i wypraw Mechanicum. Z powodu ogromnych przestrzeni wymagających patrolu Armady Sektora podzielone są na mniejsze Grupy Bojowe po jeden, dwa krążowniki w asyście eskortowców. Jeśli sytuacja wymaga wsparcia, do Grupy Bojowej dołącza się kolejne jednostki. Niekiedy cała flota może być stworzona po to aby chronić Pod-sektor np. Armada Armageddon na którą składają się cztery pancerniki, 27 krążowników, 36 dywizjonów Eskortowych. Natomiast Armada Solar przypisana jest bezpośrednio do Układu Słonecznego, o głównym celu ochrony Świętej Terry oraz Marsa. Floty Bastionowe W obrębie jednego Segmentum Armady mogą się diametralnie różnić zależnie od potrzeb danego Sektora. Przykładowo Armada Gothic stanowi część składową Armady Segmentum Obscurus tak samo jak ich sąsiedzi Armada Tamahl i Odessa oraz bardziej odległe Armady Cadia, Agripinaa, Scarus, Corona. Pomimo posiadania tych samych baz marynarki oraz tych samych Światów Kuźni różnią się one względem siebie składem i ilością okrętów. Armady Cadia, Agripinaa, Scarus i Corona (najczęściej one) są nazywane Flotami Bastionowymi z uwagi, że to właśnie one strzegą strategicznych miejsc swego Segmentum (Oko Grozy, obręby graniczne). Floty Bastiony należą do najlepiej wyposażonych jak i zorganizowanych Armad Imperium wynika to głównie z faktu iż są one zmuszone do wiecznej walki z siłami Chaosu. Czasem Floty Bastionowe są formowane w ogromne Armady w celu np. odepchnięcia Czarnej Krucjaty co automatycznie zmusza Imperialną Marynarkę Wojenną do utrzymywania dużych rezerw na wypadek takich tragicznych wydarzeń. Floty rezerwowe w Segmentum Obscurus Jak w przypadku każdej strefy silnie zmilitaryzowanej Imperium jest zmuszone do utrzymywania znacznych ilości okrętów wojennych w obrębie Oka Grozy, będących cały czas w pełnej gotowości bojowej. Mimo możliwości utrzymania takiej ilości okrętów, realnym problemem są zasoby ludzkie, tzn. w stoczniach zalegają "martwe" okręty bez załogi, co gorsza wiele z nich jest przestarzałych. Uruchamiane są dopiero w momencie zwolnienia się jakiejś załogi (której okręt został zniszczony lub trwale uszkodzony) albo pośpiesznej zbiorki nowicjuszy nie mających jeszcze praktycznego obeznania. Wokoło Flot Rezerwowych krążą ogromne ilości przesądów, nie dziwotą jest dziwne zachowanie ludzi przydzielonych do obsługiwania całkiem im obcych, starych statków kosmicznych (niektóre z nich mają nawet parę wieków). Ogólnie rezerwy używane są dość niechętnie przez Imperialną Marynarkę, w zasadzie jedynie w obliczu ogromnego zagrożenia, np. podczas 13-nastej Czarnej Krucjaty Abaddona Profanatora w 999.M41. Wszystkie statki Flot Rezerwowych mają dziwne skłonności do nieprzewidzianych zdarzeń, takich jak masowe paniki, bunty, niewytłumaczalne hałasy, chore odczyty skanerów lub niepokojące awarie. Morale same w sobie są już niskie a gdy przychodzi walczyć z Flotami Wojennymi Chaosu, marynarze są na skraju załamania nerwowego. Znane Imperialne Armady *Armada Agripinaa *Armada Armageddon *Armada Bakka *Armada Cadia *Armada Calixis *Armada Corona *Armada Corribra *Armada Gothic *Armada Koronus *Armada Scarus *Armada Solar Okręty Imperialne Marynarki Wojennej W Imperium da się wyróżnić kilka rodzajów statków kosmicznych (od największego): #Okręt Liniowy, rozmiary 6-8km #Krążownik, rozmiary 5-6km #Statki Eskortowe (Niszczyciele, Fregaty), rozmiary 750m-3km Okręty Liniowe Okręty liniowe są masywnymi statkami, wyposażonymi w ogromne ilości uzbrojenia oraz silnymi Tarczami Próżniowymi i najczęściej służą jako statki flagowe Lordów Admirałów, choć nie zawsze tak jest. Pomimo dużej siły ognia, są powolne i mało zwrotne. Imperialna Marynarka Wojenna stosuje trzy podstawowe klasy tychże okrętów: Imperator (może transportować dużo wyposażenia wojennego), Victory (znane ze swych baterii Lanc), Odwet (chwalony za swe wsparcie torpedowe). Armada Armageddon korzysta natomiast ze starszych okrętów liniowych (Apokalipsa, Oberon). W innych Segmentum okręty tej klasy w użytku są rozmaite jednak to właśnie Imperator oraz Odwet są najczęściej używane. Załoga może liczyć od 25.000 do 3.000.000 ludzi lub więcej w zależności od konstrukcji, należy jednak dodać do ogólnej liczby ilość uzbrojonych marynarzy na wypadek abordażu. Okręty tego typu mogą mieć aż 8 km długości i mogą wspierać miliardy ton, co za tym idzie są bardzo drogie w produkcji oraz wymagają specjalistycznych technologii. Produkcja okrętów liniowych odbywa się jedynie na największych Światach Kuźniach Mechanicum, same statki występują natomiast tylko w większych zgromadzeniach. Warunki mieszkalne są następując: oficerowie (Admirałowie, Kapitanowie, Pierwszy Porucznik) zakwaterowani są w okazałych, luksusowych i wszechstronnych pomieszczeniach składających się głównie z biur, sypialni, łazienek (nawet w skrajnych przypadkach haremy). Te warunki można zrównać z Pałacem Gubernatora. Niższe klasy dowódcze takie jak starsi oficerowie i podoficerowie mają zapewnione średniej jakości wygody. Zwyczajni majtkowie mają do swej dyspozycji natomiast małą sypialnie, WC, schowek. Jednakże poborowi żyją w nędzy i biedzie na najniższych poziomach okrętu. Wielki Krążownik Wielkie Krążowniki są mniejsze od okrętu liniowego ale większe od normalnego krążownika. Przeważnie okręty te są staromodne oraz nie posiadają wielu funkcji obecnych jednostek (np. pancerz na dziobie jest zupełnie odmienny od dzisiejszych standardów Marynarki). Bardzo wiele z krążowników tego typu jest już na emeryturze w dokach Flot Rezerwowych jak chociażby wielki krążownik klasy Mściciel. Jednakże niektóre ze statków zostały drastycznie przebudowane. Powszechnie zmodyfikowane jednostki zalicza się już do pancerników. Wielkie krążowniki nawet pomimo faktu modyfikacji są bardzo rzadko spotykane w szykach Imperialnej marynarki wojennej. Krążowniki Krążowniki są najczęstszymi okrętami w Imperium, mniejsze od okrętów liniowych, ale większe niż niszczyciele. Bardzo zwrotne oraz wszechstronne okręty oparte najczęściej na jednym głównym schemacie kadłuba, ale zawierające różne kombinację dział, lanc oraz hangarów z myśliwcami. Przykładami wszechstronnego zastosowania tychże są chociażby wszechobecne Krążowniki klasy Lunar, Gothic (posiada potężne baterie Lanc) oraz Dyktator. Załoga takiego okrętu waha się od 10.000 do 1.000.000 (w tym marynarze oraz policja wojskowa) w zależności od schematu konstrukcyjnego. Pomimo skomplikowanej produkcji, Krążowniki są budowane na wszelkich Planetach Kuźniach oraz Cywilizowanych Światach mających stocznie orbitalną pozwalającą na budowanie tej wielkości okrętów. Na dużą uwagę zasługuje Krążownik klasy Lunar "Lord Daros" wybudowany na orbicie Dzikiego Świata w 11 lat Terrańskich, za sprawą przymusowej pracy ludności planety. Notka: Okręty tego typu rozpoznaje się poprzez dane Adeptus Mechanicus, gdyż każdy z Krążowników zależnie od planety produkcji, różni się od siebie. Np. Krążownik klasy Lunar wybudowany na orbicie Cypra Mundi w Segmentum Obscurus będzie się różnił od tego wybudowanego na orbicie Kar Duniash w Segmentum Ultima. Jeszcze inny będzie ten wybudowany w Żelaznych Pierścieniach Marsa. Pomimo małych różnic w budowie schemat ogólny musi być przestrzegany w celu łatwiejszej obsługo statku niezależnie od Segmentum w którym się znajduje. Notka: Istnieją również Krążowniki uderzeniowe odróżniające się od zwykłych krążowników, większymi wymiarami, większą ilością wyposażenia wojennego (torpedy, Lance, hangary itd.). Niekiedy dorównują siłą ognia samym okrętom liniowym np krążownik uderzeniowy klasy Mars. Bardzo powszechnym podtypem Krążowników są Lekkie Krążowniki będące formą przejściową pomiędzy Statkami Eskortowymi. Okręty tego typu są zwrotne i szybki, niemniej dysponują wystarczającą siłą ognia aby zagrozić mniejszym jednostką wsparcia oraz niekiedy większym od siebie okrętom. Idealnym przykładem jest Lekki Krążownik klasy Nieulękły najczęściej stosowany przez Imperialną Marynarkę Wojenną. Kolejną solidną konstrukcją jest Lekki Krążownik klasy Endeavour. Kolejną zaletą tychże jednostek jest sam fakt niskiego kosztu produkcji oraz możliwości kontrolowania większych ilości terytorium. Okręt pancerny Masywne statki kosmiczne dorównujące wielkością pancernikom, aktualnie wycofane z produkcji oraz powierzchownie ze służby (istotnym faktem wycofania tychże okrętów był fakt ograniczonej możliwości naprawy na Światach Kuźniach). Okręty pancerne pojawiły się na samym początku istnienia Imperium (jeszcze przed opracowaniem Tarcz Próżniowych, zastąpionych dodatkowymi płytami Adamentum). Wyposażeniem jednak okręty te nie odstępują od nowszych braci, są w stanie udźwignąć ogromne baterie dział związane bezpośrednio z reaktorem termojądrowym. Statki Eskortowe Najmniejsze jednostki w Imperialnej Marynarce Wojennej składają się z dwóch głównych podklas. Pierwsze są Fregaty, najcięższe z najlżejszych, dysponują dobrą siłą ognia oraz pancerzem. Kolejne są Niszczyciele będące mniejsze od Fregat, jednakże bardziej zwrotne i znacznie szybsze Statki Eskortowe najczęściej działają w grupach operacyjnych lub tzw. "Wilczych Stadach" od 2 do 6 jednostek. Ich głównym zadaniem jest ochrona głównych sił przed torpedami, myśliwcami i innymi eskortowcami. Znaną i często kultywowaną taktyką statków tego typu są uderzenia na tyły wroga w celu zniszczenia uszkodzonych, wlekących się okrętów. Każdy z tych okrętów specjalizuje się w różnych dziedzinach, np Niszczyciel Torpedowy klasy Kobra, albo fregata klasy Firestorm (wyróżnia się zamontowanymi na dziobie Lancami). Hierarchia Rang w Imperialnej Marynarce Wojennej thumb|Wielki Lord Admirał|321x321px Oficerowie Oficerowie są najwyższą rangą w szeregach Imperialnej Marynarki Wojennej, tytuły oraz wszelkie prowizje są nadawane przez Administratorum Floty. * Wielki Lord Admirał - potocznie zwany Dowódca Armady, najwyższy stopień oficerski w Imperialnej Marynarce Wojennej, Wysocy Lordowie Admirałowie stoją za organizacją Segmentum Majoris, to oni właśnie dzierżą największą władzę. Ogólnie istnieje tylko pięć osób mających to stanowisko. * Lord Admirał - często nazywany Dowódcą Sektora, ma bezpośrednie zwierzchnictwo nad Armadami w danym Segmentum. thumb|246x246px|Kapitan * Admirał Solar - są to nieprzypisani admirałowie czekający na otrzymanie przydziału do sektora, ogólnie bardzo rzadko spotykana ranga. W momencie braku przypisanie admirałowie ci dowodzą swoimi niezależnymi flotami służącymi często jako wsparcie albo główne siły uderzeniowe. * Admirał - oficer odpowiedzialny za bezpieczeństwo paru systemów gwiezdnych będących często dużą częścią sektora. * Wiceadmirał - dawne tradycje określają Wiceadmirała jako oficera dowodzącego częścią szpicy przeważnie transportującą jednostki naziemne. Aktualnie tytuł ten przydziela się osobie odpowiedzialnej za dowodzenie krążownikami i niszczycielami. * thumb|499x499px|Młodszy Oficer Pokładowy Kontradmirał - za czasów Wielkiej Krucjaty Kontradmirał był świeżo upieczonym oficerem, który dowodził tylnymi jednostkami oraz nabywał doświadczenie. Z biegiem czasu ranga ta przeobraziła się w rangę oficera logistycznego będącego odpowiedzialnym za wytyczanie konwojów, rozdzielanie zaopatrzenia i usługi naprawcze. Kontradmirał jest kluczem dla aspirujących o wyższe stanowiska ludzi. To właśnie wtedy zdobywa się najpotrzebniejsze doświadczenie pod względem taktycznym oraz administracyjnym. * Komodor - tytuł przejściowy, nadawany głównie Starszym Kapitanom w celu promocji. Komodor ma pod dowództwem parę eskadr w zależności od misji oraz zwierzchników. * Lord Kapitan - honorowy tytuł nadawany oficerom dowodzącym własnym okrętem na obowiązkowej służbie. * Kapitan - jedna z najistotniejszych rang w całej Imperialnej Marynarce Wojennej. Bezkompromisowi, nieugięci, kompetentni dowódcy mający pod komendą cały statek wraz z jego załogą. * Komandor - odpowiedzialny za dowództwo nad małą częścią statków eskortowych, podporządkowany Kapitanowi lub Komodorowi. Nazywany czasem Dowódcą Skrzydła. * Porucznik - oficer bardzo często spotykany na mostku okrętu eskortowego (i nie tylko); obsługuje główne konsole oraz monitory, równie często można spotkać Porucznika jako drugiego oficera pokładowego. Ranga ta nadawana jest osobą o dużym potencjale. * Podchorąży '''- młodzi aspiranci dopiero wstępujący na drogę dowódcy, wymagają jeszcze licznych szlifów, ale pomimo to dalej bardzo wartościowi oraz przydatni. Pełnią zadanie pomocy dla wyżej postawionych oficerów. Podoficerowie Podoficerowie to zaufani ludzie na okrętach wojennych to do nich należy pilnowanie dyscypliny oraz zgrywanie ze sobą załogi. Wszelkie rozkazy pochodzą z wyższych szczebli. Marynarz dostaje promocje na podoficera podczas służby na statku, jednakże zdarza się iż do Imperialnej Marynarki Wojennej trafiają ludzie już dobrze wykwalifikowani (pochodzący np. z Cywilizowanych Światów) * '''Mistrz Okrętu - najstarszy z podoficerów, odpowiedzialny za nawigację oraz prowadzenie dzienników okrętu. Często zdążą się iż Mistrzowie Okrętów mają kontrolę na hangarami, sekcjami generatorów itp. * Ogniomistrz - jeden z najbardziej szanowanych podoficerów, to właśnie Ogniomistrzowi powierza się jedną baterię na okręcie. Droga do zostania tymże podoficerem jest długa i męcząca, prowadzi ona przez długie listy kandydatów i lata służby. * Sierżant przy broni - sierżanci są odpowiedzialni za dowództwo oddziałami po 6-20 Marynarzy. Podoficer ten jest odpowiedzialny za schowki z bronią oraz w jaki sposób zostanie przeprowadzona akcja abordażową itp. Jego zwierzchnikiem jest Mistrz przy broni. Co do werbunku tej kasty podoficerskiej, dość częstym zjawiskiem jest zatrudnianie weteranów Gwardii Imperialnej. * Bosman - ich zadaniem jest utrzymywanie dyscypliny na statku, zachęcanie załogi oraz egzekwowanie prawa okrętowego. Jeśli jakiś członek załogi popełni przestępstwo Bosman ma prawo ukarać go osobiście. Czyni to Bosmanów mało popularnymi wśród załogi statku. Ich pozycja jest zbliżona do Sierżantów. Marynarze Marynarze to podstawowa klasa na okręcie. Każdy z Marynarzy może mieć swoją kwalifikację z czego ilość kwalifikacji nie jest ograniczona przez żadną liczbę (tzn. Marynarz może być mechanikiem, ładowniczym, działonowym, itp.). Bardzo wielu ludzi zgłasza się do Marynarki z własnej woli co czyni ich automatycznie wolontariuszami (i o dziwo są godnie wynagradzani). Jeśli stan załogi wymaga zwiększenia Dowódca okrętu ma prawo zatrzymać się na najbliższej Koloni Karnej, aby zabrać należytą siłę ludzką. Teoretycznie Kapitan musi mieć cywilne pozwolenie na zabranie dziesięciny (odnosi się do siły ludzkiej), ale bardzo często procedura ta jest pomijana gdyż wiele planetarnych gubernatorstw jest w zmowie z Imperialną Marynarką Wojenną. * Zbrojny - upoważnienia do noszenia broni na pokładzie. Odpowiadają za ochronę oraz bezpieczeństwo na okręcie. Bardzo często utrzymują porządek wśród niższych klas okrętu. Ich lojalność jest skrupulatnie testowana w celach uchronienia okrętu przez wszelkiego rodzaju buntami. * Żeglarz - podstawowa podklasa w szeregach załogi statków. Podstawowe przeszkolenie w uniwersalnym zakresie, do ich zadań należą np. konserwacja przewodów, naprawa nadburcia itp. Najbardziej pożądani są żeglarze z Światów Uli, gdyż najczęściej są oni dobrze wyedukowani oraz mają preferencje na doskonałych mechaników. Jednakże czasem kapitan nie ma większego wyboru i musi wziąć ludzi, którzy są pod ręką, co oznacza że załoga stanowi mieszankę barbarzyńców z dzikich światów, farmerów z rolniczych planet oraz cyników ze światów - uli. Najniżsi w hierarchii Żeglarze otrzymują najcięższą pracę, lecz jeśli są sprytni obowiązkowi i mają dostatecznie dużo szczęścia, mogą liczyć na awans po latach służby. Na wielu statkach tacy ludzie są nazywani Zdolnymi Żeglarzami, tytuł ten symbolizuje ich umiejętności i doświadczenie. Niektórzy Kapitanowie badają takiego osobnika przed przyznaniem tego tytułu, kiedy inni obdarzają nim za czas spędzony na pokładzie. Okazjonalnie ogarnięci Żeglarze z ambicjami mogą zostać Wybitnym Żeglarzem. Oficjalnie tacy ludzie kontrolują pozostałych żeglarzy, lecz nieoficjalnie wielu oficerów daje szansę się wykazać najbardziej obiecującym, którzy mają szansę zostać podoficerami. Mało komu się to udaje. * Kontraktowi Robotnicy - 'Każdy okręt wojenny ma ogromne zapotrzebowanie na niewyszkoloną siłę roboczą i zapotrzebowanie to jest pokrywane przez kontraktowych robotników. Często ci niefortunni, którzy zostają zmuszeni do opuszczenia slumsów z rodzinnych światów lub z koloni karnych - liczy się tylko ich zdolność do pracy. Marynarka postrzega tych biedaków tak samo jak paliwo do silników czy jedzenie dla załogi. Otrzymują obowiązki takie jak ładowanie broni okrętowej, przenoszenie surowców, ciężkiego ekwipunku i pocisków do Makrodziała. Większość statków musi uzupełnić ilość Kontraktowych Robotników często z powodu niedożywienia, wypadków czy postępowania dyscyplinarnego. Wielu Robotników może zostać "ulepszonych" wszczepami bionicznymi i nawet umysłowymi paralizatorami, w celu uczynienia ich bardziej posłusznymi (co także uczyni ich Robotnikami do końca życia). Dla tych którzy chcą uniknąć tego losu największą nadzieją jest zostać Żeglarzem i nauczyć się obowiązków które uczynią ich bardziej wartościowymi w okrętowej hierarchii. Rangi specjalne * '''Główny Tech-Kapłan - '''Imperialna Marynarka i Adeptus Mechanicus są blisko ze sobą splecione, lecz na pokładzie ich życie idzie innym torem. Główni Tech Kapłani reprezentują na mostku załogę i komunikują potrzeby pomniejszych Kapłanów Kapitanowi i jego oficerom. Główny Tech Kapłan może nie być specjalnie wysoko postawionym w Kulcie Mechanicus. Powszechne jest mniemanie w Marynarce, że najstarszy Adept Mechanicum rzadko opuszcza maszynownie, bo nie jest w stanie oderwać się od serca statku. * '''Główny Nawigator - '''Na najstarszym z Nawigatorów ciąży ogromna odpowiedzialność za bezpieczeństwo statku w czasie skoku przez Osnowę. Są uważani przez oficerów za bogatszych cywili, lecz mają względy, a nawet szacunek zdumiewający ludzi zamieszkujących planety. * '''Naczelny Astropata - '''mniejsze statki kosmiczne posiadają niewielu astropatów, lecz główne statki najczęściej mają na stanie cały ich Chór w celu długodystansowej komunikacji. Bez względu na ilość astropatów na statku zawsze się wyznacza Naczelnego Astropatę, który ma bezpośrednie kontakty z Kapitanem. Większość z nich jest tajemnicą dla załogi, dzięki czemu staje się on powiernikiem dla Kapitana. * '''Główny Kanonier -' jest to wysoko postawiony oficer z otrzymaną odpowiedzialnością za utrzymanie i działanie okrętowych Makrobaterii i Lanc. Na małych statkach Kanonier może sprawdzić każde działo osobiście, na większych posiada od tego kilku pomocników. Jest także odpowiedzialny za składowanie amunicji i połączenia energetyczne. * 'Mistrz Amunicji - '''Odpowiedzialny za koordynację wysiłków załogi, musi dbać by wszystko było napełnione, załadowane i gotowe do wystrzelenia w chwili wydania rozkazu. Mistrz Amunicji na statkach transportujących mniejsze statki np. myśliwce ma więcej obowiązków. Musi dbać o dyscyplinę i standardy treningowe wśród pilotów. * '''Mistrz Bron'i - Spoczywa na nim odpowiedzialność za użyteczność wszystkich broni na statku od makrodziała począwszy, na zwykłym pistolecie kończąc. Otrzymuje meldunki od sierżantów, jest dowódcą wszystkich żołnierzy na pokładzie oraz pełni rolę podobną do szefa policji na pokładzie. Wybierany najczęściej z oficerów na statku, rzadziej starszy podoficer może nim zostać. Doświadczenie związane z Gwardią Imperialną i Adeptus Arbites jest cennym nabytkiem dla oficera zajmującego to stanowisko. * 'Okrętowy Chirurg - '''Czasem nazywany Naczelnym Chirurgiem jest odpowiedzialny za medyczne obowiązki na pokładzie statku - od zwalczania chorób zakaźnych i niedożywienia, aż po zszywanie ran i nastawianie kości.Tytuł może zostać nadany komukolwiek z medycznymi kwalifikacjami - może to być Magos Biologis na statku flagowym, medyczny serwitor na niszczycielu czy ktokolwiek przeszkolony w pierwszej pomocy na mniejszej jednostce. * '''Dowódca Warty - '''Zarządza listą obowiązków, przydziela wartę i jest odpowiedzialny za ustawienie okrętowego chronometru. Najczęściej zostaje nim dowolny oficer i co jakiś czas się zmienia na tym stanowisku. Na starszych okrętach jest to funkcja stała i obejmuję ją oficer który najdłużej służył na statku. * '''Komisarz Floty - '''Współpracuje z Mistrzem Broni aby mieć pewność że statek jest gotowy do walki i załoga jest wierna Imperatorowi. Komisarz Floty może uznać że kapitan lub nawet cała załoga jest niezdolna do dalszej służby jeśli jest dostatecznie zaniepokojony ich działaniami lub stanem statku. Przynajmniej jeden Komisarz znajduje się na statku flagowym. W eskadrze transportowej Komisarz podzieli swój czas pomiędzy okręty urządzając niezapowiedziane inspekcje. * '''Okrętowy Spowiednik - '''Pracuje bezustannie by krzewić Imperialną Wiarę wśród załogi i wychwycić heretyków. W tych obowiązkach Spowiednik jest wspomagany przez kaznodziejów wybranych z najbardziej wierzących ludzi z dolnych pokładów. Jest to dosyć ważne na większych okrętach wojennych i umożliwia skoncentrowanie jego wysiłków na wyższych oficerach. Dowódcy Imperialnej Marynarki posiadają wielką władzę nadaną przez Imperatora i należy im przypominać o ich obowiązkach wobec Zbawcy Ludzkości głośno i często. Wyposażenie Jest to cały sprzęt znajdujący się na okrętach Marynarki - w jego skład wchodzą m.in bronie montowane na imperialnych jednostkach, lotnictwo - pomniejsze jednostki przechowywane wewnątrz statków, używane jako wsparcie ogromnych okrętów wojennych oraz wojsk w czasie kampanii naziemnych, oraz inne niezbędne elementy jak różnego rodzaju osłony i napędy. Bronie * [[Torpedy|'Torpedy]] - Klasyczne pociski używane przez imperialne okręty. Mogą zawierać tradycyjny ładunek wybuchowy, plazmową głowicę, a nawet głowicę vortex. * [[Działo Nova|'Działo Nova']] - Działo używane tylko na największych imperialnych statkach - pancernikach krążownikach i wielkich krążownikach. Wystrzeliwuje pociski z ogromną prędkością, niekiedy dorównującą prędkości światła. * [[Makrobaterie|'Makrobaterie']] - Działa o największym kalibrze stosowane przez Imperium wyłącznie na okrętach. Niezbyt celne, nadrabiają to ogromną szybkostrzelnością. Doskonałe do przeciążania osłon energetycznych i przeciwko nieopancerzonym bądź lekko opancerzonym przeciwnikom. * [[Lance|'Lance']] - Bronie laserowe o ogromnej mocy, lecz małej szybkostrzelności. Użyteczne przeciwko mocno opancerzonym jednostkom wroga. * [[Taran energetyczny|'Taran energetyczny']] - jak nazwa wskazuje służy do taranowania wrogich jednostek. Montowany pod dziobem. Niezbędne Elementy * Napęd Plazmowy - używane praktycznie w każdej większej jednostce Marynarki. * [[Napęd Osnowiański|'Napęd Osnowiański']] - umożliwia skoki przez Osnowę, dzięki czemu podróż z jednego do drugiego końca galaktyki trwa tygodnie, zamiast setek lat. * Pole Gellara - Niezbędne do podróży przez Osnowę, są to osłony energetyczne chroniące statek przez destrukcyjnym wpływem Spaczni oraz jej mieszkańców - demonów. Ich awaria niemal zawsze kończy się utratą statku i śmiercią załogi. * [[Osłony Próżniowe|'Osłony Próżniowe']] - Osłony energetyczne używane do ochrony statku w czasie walki. Pochłania ogromne ilości obrażeń przed przeciążeniem generatora, po którym okręt czasowo musi polegać na własnym. pancerzu Lotnictwo Mniejsze jednostki używane przez Imperialną Marynarkę Wojenną stanowią zarówno bombowce jak i myśliwce do działań wojennych w kosmosie jak i do wsparcia walk na powierzchniach planet. Źródła Battlefleet Koronus Battlefleet Gothic Rulebook Battlefleet Gothic Armada Imperial Armour Volume One - Imperial Guard & Imperial Navy Warhammer 40,000 Rulebook - 7 Ed Dark Heresy: Core Rulebook Imperial Navy Kategoria:Organizacje Imperium Kategoria:Imperialna Marynarka Wojenna Kategoria:Statki kosmiczne